From Wedding to the Beggining of Crystal Tokyo
by momoko213
Summary: I'm bad with summaries so this is probably going to be kind of bad or it doesn't help. The fight is over & Serena, Darien, & the scouts are left only to await the creation of Crystal Tokyo. What will happen in the meantime?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever written

Serena & Darien's Wedding to the Begging of Crystal Tokyo

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever written. Please be easy on me & if you have any suggestions as what I could do to make my stories & possibly future stories better I would love to hear from you. Enjoy! :)

Prologue

"It's finally over!" Serena exclaimed. "We've defeated Sailor Galaxia and now we can rest until Crystal Tokyo is created." Serena was sitting with Darien & the girls in a booth at the Crown Arcade.

"Yeah, you're right. Now we just need to figure out when and how, exactly, Crystal Tokyo is going to be created," Amy said.

"You're right, but there's time for that later. Now we should just worry about relaxing and having fun like normal teens. Especially since we may have little time to spend with each other next fall when college starts!" the bubbly blonde, Mina, exclaimed.

The girls had just recently graduated from high school and were ready to begin their quest into college life. Amy was planning to become a doctor, Lita a professional chef, Mina playing volleyball and whatever else Mina does, Raye not going to college because she was going to run the temple and possibly lead a career as a singer, and finally there was Serena. She was going to major in some sort of writing so she could become a manga writer. She practically spent all her time reading them and has a really good imagination which she viewed as perfect for a manga creator. She also, planned to keep Darien to herself because he was now back from studying abroad.

However, Darien had a little more thought as to what he would do with Serena. He knew she mould never suspect what would happen to her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The next day…_

"I Need Helllllppp!" Serena screamed into her communicator. The girls had decided to not get rid of them just in case they were mistaken and their were more enemies.

"We'll be right there!" the other four girls said in unison.

In a matter of 2 minutes, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina arrived in Serena's room fully transformed thinking there was some kind of attack.

"Serena, your not transformed what's wrong?" Lita shouted.

"I have a date with Darien tonight and I don't know what to wear or do with my hair. I want this to be special so I need _help_," Serena whined to her friends.

"Oh, I got it. Ok, Raye you help me find an outfit for Serena. Lita you do Serena's make-up and Amy you work on her hair. We need to get going and make Sere look perfect so let's go, go, go …!" Mina explained, taking charge.

_Half an hour later…_

"Serena, you look _gorgeous_!" Mina fawned.

"I agree!" Lita, Amy, and Raye exclaimed in unison.

"Well ok, maybe you guys should go home now. Darien will be here any minute to pick me up," Serena said.

"Actually, if you don't mind we were going to take Luna to the temple so that maybe she could help us figure out the timeline for Crystal Tokyo," Amy mentioned

"Ok, sure. I may stop by after my date if Luna isn't here," Serena responded.

The girls then took Luna and Serena was picked up by Darien. They went to dinner at the nicest restaurant in town and then took a walk through the gardens as they always did.

When they got to there special bench in front of the lake Darien stopped them and they sat down.

Serena sat on the bench and then Darien got down on one knee and asked. "Listen Serena. I've wanted to ask you this for the longest time. I've sat by and waited until the perfect time and tonight I decided was the night. Serena, I love you. Your are my world. You're my life, my soul, and my heart. Before we met, no one could get me to open up my heart to them after my parents died and then came you. You put a long lasting smile back on my face and I couldn't imagine living without you. Serena what I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" he finally asked, holding out the ring.

With tears in her eyes, Serena replied, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you! Oh, wait until the girls hear and my parents! Oh, my parents what will they say. I know they think we shouldn't be dating right now."

"Sere, don't worry about what your parents will think about this. I know they're happy about it. I wouldn't have asked you tonight if I didn't know your parents wouldn't like it. I asked their permission to propose to you a week ago," Darien soothed.

"Oh, Dare, you think of everything don't you!" Serena exclaimed. "Ok, I need to call home and let them know I'm staying at Raye's tonight. I'm going to go over to the temple instead," Serena said.

"Ok Serena. Then I guess I'll walk you over there when you come back," Darien told her.

_At the temple…_

"Girls, I have something to tell you," Serena said walking into Raye's room at the temple.

"Ok Serena. Then we have some info about Crystal Tokyo for you," Lita said.

"Ok, well you all know how I had a date with Darien tonight. Well, first we went to dinner at Chet Lamoure and then we went to our special place in the park. We sat down on the bench in front of the lake and then, well, Darien asked me to marry him!" Serena exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" the girls all cooed.

"But what about you parents Serena?" Mina asked a little worried.

"I don't need to worry about them. Darien asked them a week ago if he could propose to me and they apparently said yes and are happy about it. Not that, that's a bad thing. It's just surprising," Serena answered.

"Ok, now onto the business about Crystal Tokyo," Luna said.

"Ok Serena. We figured out the time according to the old Lunar time. If I figured this right, we have about 1 year before we lay the Earth to rest for its thousand year sleep," Amy chimed in.

"Wow, it's going to happen that soon. Well, I guess at least I'll be married to Darien before that," Serena said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months later…

"Sereeeeennaaaaa!" Mina squealed.

Serena ran over to her friend Mina. They embraced each other in a hug as the other three girls joined in. Finally, it was the day Serena would be joined to Darien legally, although they had already been joined as one soul long, long before then.

It was about 8 p.m. and Serena had reserved a hotel room near the walking bridge. It had been her dream to marry Darien on the bridge in front of the fountain when it was dark out so they could have the most beautiful colored lights shining around them as well as under the moon and stars. They reserved the bridge to make her dream come true and had it blocked off to random strangers. The only people allowed on the bridge in the general area of the wedding were guests or parties of the wedding. Well of course, Serena wouldn't get ready right on the bridge, but she also didn't want to be very far away so she reserved a room at the nearest hotel to the bridge.

Serena was now with all eight scouts plus the Sailor Star lights. After all Serena was there own Princess Serenity. How could they not be there? Serena also had her mother and her best friend (other than the girls) from high school, Molly, with her. Those two, of course, knew about all the people who were in the room as well as the beautiful bride.

Serena was now dressed and had her make-up done. She was dressed in a wedding dress of the purest white color. It was strapless and had some very beautiful beading at the top. There was a train on the dress that was about 2 feet long. Her golden crescent moon insignia shown brightly on her forehead. She had on a beautiful tiara and attached to it was a long white veil that was almost as long as her dress.

"The limo is here," Molly announced to the inhabitants of the room.

The people in the room and starlights all started to exit the room giving Serena a hug as they left. None of the people could believe that Serena was actually getting married. They were all happy for her, nonetheless, and walked to the limo. A few minutes later, they arrived at the bridge. At the bottom of the stairs stood the minister with Darien and his generals who had just gotten their memories back of Darien being their past prince and all together best friend. Of course, they had befriended Darien before they got their memories back.

The music began to play and the bridesmaids were in order from Maid of Honor to the 7th bridesmaid as follows: Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. The sailor starlights (Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten) descended on the other ramp alongside Amara, Michelle, and Trista and Sammy descended with the starlights alongside Hotaru. Canon in D started playing and Serena descended the center stairs on the arm of her father.

The ceremony ended and everyone went home and were to come to the reception on the following day starting at 6 p.m. Serena, however, didn't go home; she went with Darien to his apartment.

_6 months later…_

"Well Dare, we've been married 6 months now. It seems too short. I wish we had more time before we had to put the world to sleep," Serena said.

"I know Sere, but we have to. If we don't, chaos will overrun the world and the Earth will be destroyed. But when we wake, we'll have all the time in the world to be together. Then maybe we can get to work on Rini," Darien said as he smiled slyly at Serena.

She got a look of delight on her face. She knew he was right and that made her feel better.

"I guess we should go get the girls then. We need to get this over with," Serena sighed.

"We should, I love you Serena," Darien commented.

"I love you too, Darien," Serena replied with love.

The two of them then appeared in the park with the inner and outer senshi. Serena and Darien shared a long, intimate kiss and then Serena made the crystal appear. With all they had, Serenity and Endymion put the world to sleep for its thousand-year rest.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

_1000_ years later…

Serenity and Endymion began to wake from their slumber.

"Endy," Serenity yawned.

"Yes, my love," Endymion replied.

"I love you. Are you ready to create the palace?" Serenity said.

"As ready as I will ever be and I love you too," Endymion replied.

The two, now with even more power after their sleep, used the power of the crystal to create the crystal palace and crystallize Tokyo. When this was finished they walked into the palace to explore.

"Endymion, over here, I found our bedroom!" Serenity yelled.

"I'm on my way Serenity," he replied.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. Are you going to keep your promise to me now, Endymion, my love?" Serenity asked with a sly look in her eyes.

"Are you ready for me to fulfill my promise, love? If you are it will happen," Endymion replied.

"Then lets go to bed and not come out until tomorrow," Serenity said with glee.

So they went to bed. The next day they awakened the senshi as well as the rest of the world.

"Amy, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Serenity asked her friend.

"Sure Serenity. What is it?" Amy replied.

"Ames, I think I'm pregnant. Can you do some tests to find out?" Serenity asked when they were alone.

"Yes, Sere, I can," Amy replied.

So Serenity was tested and nine months later the world welcomed the birth of Neo-Queen Serenity's and King Endymion's daughter, Princess Serena or Rini as she was nicknamed by the senshi because she was so similar to her mother.

The End


End file.
